The Awakening: Harbor of Outlaws
Episode Four: Harbor of Outlaws Episode Body Part One The sun beamed down between the trees, spots of light dotting the forest floor as it pierced through the canopy. The small strange insects the covered the bark and dirt of the forest squirmed for space between each other, a low lying near-mystic fog lingered on the forest floor. The luscious deep green flora and fauna coated the hunks of the trees, it was serene, unreal like anything else in the galaxy. Through the holes in the canopies one could make out the two moons looming over the lit blue sky, even in broad daylight. He trotted through, stopping for a moment to breath in the lovely forest air, peering around the human was. His dark hair hanging loosely around his face, just above his blue eyes, a small scare marked the right side of his cheek. He was dressed in loose hanging old-age clothing, his jeans somewhat hugging outline of his legs. “Quentis!” a girls voice barked out behind him, it was light, and soft. From the shrubbery behind emerged a Quarian, one of the few across the galaxy that had a standard immune system. She approached, her pale blue skin glistening in between the rays of light, as her long near white hair flowed over her hoodie. In her hand was a single piece of machinery, a small piece of a turbine she held up to the human, “Think this could go for anything?” He looked smug, thinking for a moment, “Nawh no way.” He turned back looking out into the forest ahead of him, pieces of ships and speeders decorated the forest, one of the many former racing grounds for the people of Harbor. “That’s just some old Halcyon-Decker scrap metal, good for nothing.” The Quarian looked down at the piece and shrugged, tossing it aside and resuming her search of the scrap. Quentis looked back to her, “Hey Ayala.” “Yes?” He thought once again to himself, “Do you ever get tired of this?” She stopped and faced him, quite for a moment before nodding, “Of course Quentis, but this Harbor, we have to get by how ever we can…” Quentis knew she was right and he looked up to the sky, thinking again but it was cut short. The sound a roaring engine disrupted his thought process as between the openings in the canopy he could see something. A shuttle, blazed across the sky, heading east and losing air. “Interesssting” he muttered. “What was that?!” Ayala asked as she stumbled up behind him. “Not sure.” He smirked, she knew what he was thinking, “But that’s fresh material, I say we go find where that ship crashed and take what we can off those unfortunate souls.” The two headed in the direction of the ship, fiercely dashing through the next mile or so of green before reaching a rare opening in the forest. There Quentis stepped out, perching on rock only to be slightly shocked by what he found, the ship hadn’t crashed at all, it landed, and outside was a group of four, bickering it sounded like. There was a Krogan, who seemed annoyed but was holding back as an Asari seemed to scold him, several feet away was a human, he appeared to be trying resolve the argument. And by his lonesome was a Turian, he seemed to be drifting off, slumped sitting on the boarding ramp to the shuttle. The Krogan finally broke his silence, “Oh gimme a break Iyra!” he rolled his eyes, “I’m telling you landing in Kara’Shan, let alone any city on Harbor would have just drawn too much attention.” Iyra argued back, “You don’t know that Mourin, you don’t just take us out of orbit and drop us right down at break-neck speeds and land us in some Goddess-Forsaken forest!” “Uh, whatever, it’s some nice fresh air at the very least!” He started smacking the back of his head on the side of the shuttle. “This isn’t the kind of place where you could just land in a city and no one will notice, trust me! Besides, we could all use a refreshing walk.” Iyra was fuming, it almost seem like a little red tint was raising through those blue cheeks of hers, so the human interrupted, “Guys c’mon! We’re already here, so we gotta make do.” He looked towards Mourin, “Mourin, you gotta come to us before just making a decision mate.” He then turned his attention to the Asari, “But Iyra, it doesn’t solve anything to argue about it, we all just gotta keep our cool and figure out what to do next.” The two seemed to calm down and Iyra nodded, “Thank Taylor, so, what’s the plan then fellas?” Mourin sighed, “We head to Kara’Shan.” “Great!” Taylor exclaimed with a bright smile, “Where’s that?” Mourin muttered, slightly bracing for the verbal assault he knew was coming, “I don’t know…” Iyra’s eyebrows arched down as her face lit up again, “Mourin! How could yo-“ The Turian interrupted them with a simple two words, “Hey look…” he said softly as he pointed to the rocks reaching out from the woods, Quentis propped up behind him. Quentis dropped his hand from above his eyes realizing he had been caught, “Oh.” He yelled, “Uh, don’t mind me…” “Who are they?!” Ayal asked as she peeked out from behind the human. He pressed his fingers to his lips, “Shhh!” Taylor waved the young human down, “Hey! You two…come down here. Please.” Taken aback by the strange politeness of the stranger Quentis couldn’t help but make a joke, “Wow.” He muttered to Ayala, his hand covering the opposite side of his mouth, “What a prick.” She gave him a light shove, “Shut it! They don’t look like they wanna harm us or anything.” Quentis gave it some more thought, but Taylor beckoned them again. “C’mon! Come down we won’t hurt you or nothing we just needed get some directions!” “Okay okay! Gimme a second!” Quentis shouted back before turning and whispering to Ayala, “Here, take this, if they get ancy shoot em’ up!” he placed his pistol in her hand, but she simply sighed and pushed it back to him. “What eveeerrr”. The two slipped down the slope and approached the group. “Welcome to my neck of the woods!” Quentis stated in a cocky manner, “Ya’ll folks lost your way.” “For lack of a better term yes.” Iyra stated. “Where’s Kara’Shan? Well how do we get there exactly?” Taylor then added. Quentis pretended to think, already knowing exactly how to get there, “Well, it’s about, mmmm, 20 clicks out, further south of here, you’ll start hitting civilization in less than that. Nothing good comes from there folks.” He paused for a second, “Well except me and my companion.” He thought about the meaning of the word companion and backtracked, “Not like that people!” Ayala seemed slightly annoyed with him. Taylor shrugged, “Um okay, well thanks, we’ll head there now.” “Let’s go guys.” Iyra declared, grabbing a single bag from inside the ship and heading south, Taylor following behind her. The Krogan rose up and trotted passed the two, and with a smirk made a remark to Quentis and Ayala, “You play nice now you here.” “Sykes!” Taylor shouted back, “let’s go man hustle up!” he ordered, as the Turian rose to his feet, emotionless face and headed in the others direction. Silently confused as to what just happned really, Quentis stared at the group, mouth open for several second as he yelled one question for them, “Hey! What about your ship!?” “It’s garbage!” Taylor yelled out, now dozens of feet away at the forest border. Quentis smiled, “Heck yeah!” he looked back to Ayala, “Let’s get to strippin’ this bitch!” As the four entered the forest Taylor couldn’t help but speak about what just happened, “Well that was awkward, let’s never do that again.” “Yeah Mourin, let’s not.” Iyra dded still angry and delivering a stare at the Krogan. The two dove back into another argument as they stomped through the woods. Taylor took the time to fall back to his Sykes, noticing how different he was being. “Hey man. How you feeling bud?” “Hmm?” Sykes asked, “I’m okay, just tired.” He knew he was lying, and pushed harder, “Sykes, I understand what’s going on man, your mom, Omega, Jaxon man I mean-“ Sykes interrupted him at that point, “I’m good man.” Taylor stopped in his tracks for a moment and watched his friend continue forward. He sighed, shrugged, and hustled forward to the front to join the argument between Iyra and Mourin. “Ya’ll wait up! I wanna banter with ya!” Far ahead and stretching above the sea of trees was a city, dull in comparison to the surrounding area, but nevertheless it stood out like a sore thumb. Part Two Kara’Shan, it was a lot like Omega, just without all the flashing lights, the streets were littered with garbage, concrete buildings, 60% of them abandoned lined the streets. Homeless were everywhere, some probably not even alive, races from all over the galaxy. It looked like no one had cleaned the streets or anything here, some people were still limited to automobiles rather than speeders. It was like taking a step back into a time machine in some parts, and this was only the outskirts of the city. The four trotted through the streets, Mourin leading the way as to sway the attention of any possible thugs, Iyra behind him, then Taylor and Sykes. Taylor was flabbergasted, shouting and complain, maybe even just to hear his own voice, as everyone seemed disinterested. “Did no one notice that?” He questioned. “That lady was eating a dog! It wasn’t even cooked! Does know one care we’re in a land of savages now?!” Mourin groaned, muttering to Iyra, “How does this human have soo much energy?” “Well he sure stays talkative I’ll give him that” She added, even with everything that had just happened on Omega, Taylor seemed in good spirits, as if he was just happy to be alive, or be some place new. She looked back to the human, “Taylor we’re just tired, that’s all.” He shrugged and rolled his eyes, “Alright, we’ll I’ll just have to watch these barbarians for you guys.” He followed closely behind, observing the city around him, in Omega outsiders would have drawn stares from just about anyone, but these people they seemed like they didn’t care. There was dozens of people everywhere you looked, most homeless, the city was clearly overpopulated. It did smell just like Omega however, but Taylor didn’t mind, being able to see a new planet bewildered him enough. They reached the beginning stretch of the city itself, market stands dotted the roads and sidewalks, and there was no room to drive anywhere, so everyone just trotted through the dense crowded streets. All sorts of salesmen boasted their products, ranging from knock-off beauty products, to high end explosive weapons, the whole city was one big black market. Each stand had its own armed guard it seemed as well. The signs of these stalls were decorated, each stating something along the lines of ‘Outmatching Legion Prices’, or ‘Legion Approved.’ Taylor couldn’t help but wonder what they meant, “Hey what’s the Legion?” “A Gang.” Mourin informed, “The run Kara’Shan, Harbor is, well dominated by gangs, each vying for control. But it’s not like you’d think, these gangs compete with each other in speeder races, aside from that, not much gang warfare happens here.” Taylor punched out a sarcastic look, wincing his eyes and puckering his lips, “Oo so they’re bad asses obviously.” Mourin smirked, “Yeah it sounds childish I guess, but nevertheless, these bastards are dangerous, they rule with iron fist. It’s just like Omega friends, except far more unforgiving here.” “Then we best tread lightly.” Iyra stated, cautiously peering around the city streets. “We need to find some place to lay low.” “Just say it already!” Mourin chuckled, “You’re gonna want to find the most run-down apartment to ‘lay low’ in!” “Well, it is convenient, and I’m sure there’s lots of them around these parts.” The group headed deeper in the city, it was difficult to find the slums, but a few questions later, they found some directions from the ‘citizens’ of Kara’Shan. They eventually reached these ghettos, they were almost walled in by hordes of abandoned skyscapers lining the edges. As they approached the boarder of the ghettos, a line stretched from its entrance, dozens of poor souls gathered together, as it appeared armed men searched their belongings, taking whatever they found of value before letting them in. “Well, this is bad news.” Iyra was worried, already it looked like they could be drawing too much attention. Taylor leaned over, tapping a rough looking Turian in front of him, “Hey buddy! What’s going on here?” The Turian just responded simply, “The Legion, they’re shakin’ us down, they do it for all the refugees that arrive on Kara’Shan.” “Hmmm, interesting.” Taylor looked back at the others, “Well, this isn’t good.” Iyra was ready to find a new plan already, “We should go, now.” Taylor watched as the thugs drew closer, digging through the belongings of everyone else. “They’ll know we’re not some simple refugees, but it’d be suspicious if we just tried to walk away. And I’m sure they wouldn’t just let us leave.” “I’m ready for whatever.” Sykes declared, giving the others a nod of approval. Placing his hand on his pistol Taylor looked back, they were getting closer, a Batarian thug noticed the group and approached, gun in hand as he stepped near. Taylor looked to the others, both Sykes and Mourin were ready for a fight, Iyra seemed hesitant. He had choice there, and sometimes people had to die, at least they wouldn’t be good ones. He could hear the Batarian inching closer, lifting his gun in the air he gave them an order, “You four, let us see the bags.” Taylor pivoted, drawing his pistol and firing into the Batarian from point-blank range, the shot bursted into his chest, just below his neck. The single shot was followed by a blistering combination of fire, as both sides went trigger happy, the roar of gunfire dispersing the crowd of refugees, sending them dashing through the streets. It made the situation rather difficult for Taylor, he held back his fire as he stepped back into cover, waiting for the innocent to clear the area. Iyra sheltered next to him, clearly displeased with the action, “Well now look what you did! The whole neighborhood can hear this I bet.” He peeked out, the refugees had scattered, all the remained were the few thugs, “Hindsight’s 20/20, got caught up in the moment.” He perched up against the wall, “We better make this quick then!” Mourin and Sykes were both making quick work of the thugs, just the sheer size of the Krogan forced them back as he assaulted them with his shotgun. Sykes was clean and precise, unusual compared to his behavior outside of a fight. Taylor stepped out, slinging his hand hitting several of the thugs when a warp, easy shooting as they plucked them out of the sky. Iyra joined the action, using her biotics as she slammed two of the thugs against the wall, putting a few rounds in each of them as well. With that it seemed the fight was over, the refugees gone, and the thugs were dead. “That seems to be all of them, I think.” Mourin declared, looking around for survivors. “Good.” Iyra picked up her bag and slung it over her shoulder, “We need to get somewhere safe and fast. I’m getting real tired of repeating that.” “Agreed.” Taylor began his walk into the ghettos, several of the refugees who head nearby staring at the group, unsure of what to make of them. Taylor simply gave them a bright smile and a wave. Iyra was quick to take the lead, still scowling as they headed across the ghetto, towards a large apartment stuffed into the back. As the group headed that way, one Turian, cowering behind a wall peaked out, he still had his gun in hand. He watched as the four left, pulling his grey hoody over his head as he ducked back into the shadows, darting down the alley. The inside of the complex was just like the outside, old, dim, trashy, and bestowed with a fishy sort of smell. The inhabitants, though few there were, all sat outside their doors. It seemed there was little entertainment other than to watch, and watch they did. Most of them were either smoking, or drinking, poverty in the galaxy at its finest. It appeared as if there was no form of management, no employees, it was just a makeshift shelter. Near the top floor they finally found an uninhabited room, Taylor pushed open the door, searching the room for any sign of life. It was a single room and bathroom, the living quarters consisted of a single mattress, dirty and stained it lacked any sheets and carried one single pillow. Two couches were placed opposite of each other, slightly burned and marked, the whole room smelled like smoke. “Well.” He mumbled, raising an eyebrow and taking in a big wiff of the room. “It could be worse.” Iyra stepped in, her lip cringing at the mere sight of the room. “I doubt that..” She dropped her bag on the bed and looked around, a single sliding glass door leading to a small balcony was imbedded near the bed, on the far side of the room. “I hate to see what the bathroom looks like.” Sykes said as he followed in, but Mourin shuffled right past him, his destination, the bathroom. “I could give a shit less move!” He yelled as pushed by the Turian and slammed the bathroom door behind him. “Remind me not to go in there for at least three hours Sykes.” Taylor stopped, noticing Iyra on the balcony, looking out at the ghetto itself. She seemed, melancholy, her shining blue eyes were wide open, but just fixated on the horizon, like she was deep in thought. “Hey.” Taylor said, disrupting her drifted off state of mind, “Sorry about the uh, fight back there. It’s obvious you didn’t want that whole situation to happen.” “It’s okay.” She spoke softly, a sad tone behind her voice, “You were right, we didn’t have many options, and I’m just not used to people acting out on impulse, like you do.” Taylor smirked, “I’m gonna take that as a compliment.” He relaxed on the balcony with her, “You alright?” She nodded, but it was clear she wasn’t, “I just, this isn’t the way this was supposed to happen. It was supposed to be in and out, find you, and get out. Instead, I lost some good…friends, and now we’re stuck here on some backwater planet. I just wish I could have done better.” “Things don’t always go according to plan.” Taylor decided he was going to try and give her a little reassurance, “You did what you could. And I’m sorry for the trouble that I caused you, not sure what all the fuss over me is about anyways.” Smiling Iyra looked at him, that strip of freckles beneath her eyes were prevailing in the light. “Thanks, I suppose what’s important is some of us made it out alive.” It was time to give Taylor some answers, “I’m an agent of the Shadow Broker.” “Riiiiiiiight” Taylor drew it out and looked over to her, “Does that make all the boys swoon?” She snickered at the remark, “Do ever not make jokes?” “Hey, I gotta keep things live for us.” In good spirits as he had been since leaving Omega, “But okay, agent of the Shadow Broker huh? Wouldn’t have ever taken you for a member of that.” “I guess you could say it runs in the family. We were sent to Omega, obviously to find you.” He leaned back, looking up at the sky and thinking about what happened on Omega, “But why me?” “For help.” Iyra stated bluntly, “We didn’t know what to expect, we had heard much in regards to who you were, who you could have been, what to expect.” “What-wha” Taylor stuttered, “What do you mean who I am? What am I? Why are all these people after me? Yeah you gave me a little, here, but I’m still beyond confused.” She sighed and looked at the sky, he could tell the same answer was coming, “That’s all I can tell you right now, when we get off here, I will tell you more, I’m going to have to I promise you that much.” Taylor groaned, rolling his eyes and staring into the sky, befuddled, “Alrighty.” He grunted as he turned back and headed towards the inside of the apartment, stopping for a moment, “It’s been three years of trying to find answers to my life, and you seem like you must know something about. So I’ll do whatever it takes to find that out, so don’t think I’m gonna be leaving any time soon.” And Iyra believed that, despite being ripped from his home by a suspect group of people, losing multiple friends in a shootout, and being stranded on this planet, Taylor retained some form of clarity. It’s like he didn’t panic, sure it bothered Iyra before, his impulsive nature, but there was something about Taylor. It’s like the aura of confidence just flowed around him, he was ready and willing to help Iyra, without even really know what the cause is. Maybe slightly gullible, but he was admirable none the less. She smiled at the thought of it and headed back into the apartment, the three boys now bantering among each other. Part Three The rain trickled off of the rooftops, drizzling down onto the streets of Kara’Shan. It was light, but persistent along with the sound of the spray pelting the ground and shack covers that stuffed the roadways. The sky was so near dark you’d think it was midnight, small glimmers of the sun scrapped through occasionally, the only proof the star was even there. The gang had been probing the city for some time now, in hopes of finding a ship, and in Sykes’s case, in hopes of finding a bar. Neither were having much luck in the search. “No ships!” Iyra buzzed as she squinted in frustration, the group ducking beneath an overhang as the rain began to pour down harder. “Not a frigate, not a shuttle bus, not a way off of this obnoxious planet. It’s like we’re still in Omega.” Sykes snapped bag, always ready to defend his rather questionable home, “Hey! At least you can get a drink on Omega. I need a kilotonic or something to make it through the day guys.” Taylor glanced at Mourin with a cheeky eyebrow raised and mouthed, “Alcoholic” to him. Sykes’s growing alcohol dependence aside, their search had turned up nothing but dead ends, and they needed a way out. “Well, guys, on Omega, there was always one solution some smugglers and wanna-be thugs made.” “I like where this going.” Mourin remarked smiling. “We steal a ship.” The idea wasn’t the brightest, but at least it was a thought, it’s not as if the group wasn’t capable of competing such a feat. As per usual, Iyra disapproved of the scheme, skeptically she responded, “Why do you always look for trouble? It’s as if you want us to make more enemies.” He fiddled his fingers about shaking the water off of them, “Well hey it’s just an idea, besides, sometimes you gotta make enemies to get anywhere. Plus it’s not like we’re in the business of making friends.” He quietly muttered the last part, “youknow…workingfortheshadowbroker.” “He’s kinda right though.” Sykes acquiesced. Iyra was reluctant to agree and just sighed, “Well find a better way, somehow.” A commotion was stirring in the streets and the ruckus grabbed the four’s attention. Grey Legion thugs none the less, a whole squad of them tramped down the road, ruining stalls and stands as they did. It was clear what they were doing as they pulled one of the merchants from his stand, roughing him up in the process. Extortion, typical gang attitude. Taylor reached for his pistol stuffed in his coat, but Iyra stopped him softly grabbing his arm. He knew they couldn’t draw attention to themselves, especially after the shootout. “We should go.” Mourin declared, “They’ll take notice of us if we don’t.” They took the suggestion and continued on their way through the bazaar. The howling rain eventually let up, some bit of the setting sun light was peeking through the city now. It seemed like every inch of the city had stall where some rook was trying hustle some commodity. Fortuitously enough, the group happened upon the two scavengers they met the day before, the human and the quarian. It was just as fortuitous that they themselves were selling components of a vessel, no doubt the team’s former shuttle. “Well well, look who it is guys.” Mourin affirmed upon seeing the scavengers. “Second time seeing them huh, maybe they’ll know a little somethin’ about where we can find a ship in this city.” Taylor speculated to the others. They approached the two who took notice of the team, recognizing them, “Oh well if it isn’t our colleagues from the forest.” The human quipped, “Please tell me you’re not here for your ship, because it’s rather.” He glanced down at the parts scattered across his makeshift table, “Well it, it’s not really functioning anymore.” “Relax.” Taylor mitigated, “We could care less for the ship. We just need information, and seeing as we’re, I mean a little acquainted, you’re better than most.” “A shady place like this, can’t say I’m too inclined to help a group that dropped out of the sky.” Ayala looked towards him murmuring, “It’s not like you haven’t associated worse.” He shot some shade over at her shushing her for the moment, “Ah whatever. Names Quentis, my talkative friend over here is Ayala.” She rolled her eyes in discontent. “What can we do you for, uh, still haven’t really caught your names?” Taking the honor Iyra introduced the group, ”I am Iyra, the human here is Taylor, Mourin, the Krogan, and the turian is Sykes.” Taylor leaned in and whispered in jest, “Excuse his smell.” “Will do friend, so what can we help you oddly politically correct faction?” Quentis’s attitude wasn’t rubbing off well on Iyra, cocky twits weren’t her fancy, “We need a ship, short and simple, and where do they sell them Quentis?” “They don’t.” He chuckled, “You think the Legion and these other Harbor goons want any of these scabs getting’ off this planet.” Ayala injected, “What he means is the syndicates here have a monopoly over the planet, what comes in stays because it makes them creds. Tight regulations on starships.” Quentis threw his hands up, “That’s what I said.” He shrugged and returned to the topic, “But yeah, believe me, if I could get my hands on a ship I’d be out of here, hmmph, piloting man, I miss it.” “Oh you’re a pilot huh?” Taylor asked, knowing they may need one before they leave Harbor, even if only for a short while. “Don’t let him fool you.” Ayala divulged shrewdly, “He’s a speeder bike pilot.” The brash human nodded in disapproval, “You pilot one engine you’ve piloted them all.” A thundering roar resonated out through the air, echoing between the buildings and structures of the markets. The sound was unmistakable, a starship engine, and above them, over the city one soared, grey in the sky its two side turbines thrusted the small armor plated frigate. It was outfitted like a military vessel, emplaced turrets on the top and bottom and one cannon beneath the smooth jutting bridge of the ship. “Well there’s a ship…” Sykes observed plainly. Mourin mocked him, “Thanks captain obvious….” Without taking his eyes off of the ship Taylor had a question for the two scavengers, “whose ship is that then?” Quentis seemed rather indignant on the topic. “That’s the Eon Griffon. Beautiful ship, but its Falco Drayton’s, he’s a bastard.” The ship had reached the largest building in the city now, jutting from between the towers as the vessel seemed to land on top of it, disappearing into the building’s hangar. “Who?” “The leader of the Legion. A big piece of shit.” Taylor had stopped paying attention for the most part at the Grey Legion, he was already thinking about stealing the ship. He shot a glance back to the others with a brazen smirk, it seemed the notion went over their heads save Iyra, who shot it down with her eyes. He decided to not even mention it and instead, “So anything special going on out here soon?” Quentis smirked, “Well the most important day in Kara’Shan, the Grey Relay is soon.” “Grey Relay huh? What’s that?” “A race, hints the relay part mate.” Quentis joshed, “20,000 cred pot, plus winner gets a spot on the legion bike team.” Winning that race could get them somewhere Taylor thought to himself. The money would be beneficial on its own, but if they won, it’d make infiltrating the legion base and stealing that ship a lot easier. “We need to get moving, thanks for the earful.” Iyra lauded Quentis and Ayala, “Let’s go boys, back to the apartment.” They left, heading back towards the ghettos and as they were out of earshot from markets, Taylor looked to Iyra, intent on speaking his idea but she interrupted him, like a mother denying her children a chance to shop toys, “Absolutely not.” “Oh? You don’t even know what I was going to suggest!” “Commandeer the ship no doubt.” She prefigured. Sykes joined in on the topic, “It’s not like we have a better plan though.” “Regardless, it’s not even like we have a way to get to that ship.” Iyra declared as they headed back into the slums. Taylor fell silent, thinking about the relay, it could be their shot. If they won, one of them could get into that legion base, perhaps find a way to sneak the others in, and just like that they could steal the ship, no better way to get off this trash controlled planet. “Just need to convince Iyra.” He thought, easier said than done, but her notion for waiting would only cost them, commandeering that frigate was the best option they had, and he was going to make it happen. Appearances *Characters **Quentis Defoe **Ayala **Iyra Aldonia **Attar Mourin **Taylor **Sykes Wiam **Falco Drayton *Organizations **Shadow Broker Agency **Grey Legion *Weapons *Starships **AS-22 Deep Space Shuttle **SSV Eon Griffon *Locations **Harbor ***Kara'Shan *Other Category:Articles by WolfOfTheEast Category:COSG Category:WolfOfTheEast Category:Stories Category:Chapters Category:Chronicles of a Silent Galaxy